


[VID] New York, New York

by yunitsa



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa
Summary: "I want to be a part of it": John Reese, Harold Finch, the Machine, the city.





	[VID] New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made in 2013 (my last WMM vid!). Song by Anna Ternheim. 
> 
> Original note: "This started as a fairly intellectual exercise in metonymy (synecdoche?), but, as you can see, this plan did not long survive an encounter with John's face."

[New York, New York (Person of Interest)](https://vimeo.com/238203192) from [yunitsa](https://vimeo.com/user68836312) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Lyrics:**

_Start spreading the news_  
_I’m leaving today_  
_I want to be a part of it_  
_New York, New York_  
  
_These vagabond shoes_  
_Are longing to stray_  
_Right through the very heart of it_  
_New York, New York_  
  
_These little town blues_  
_Are melting away_  
_I’ll make a brand new start of it_  
_New York, New York_  
  
_Start spreading the news_  
_I’m leaving today_  
_I want to be a part of it_  
_New York, New York_  
  
_Start spreading the news..._


End file.
